Saga de las Estaciones/Arco de los Inicios
El Arco de los Inicios es el cuarto arco de la historia de los Piratas Fulgor y el primero de la Saga de las Estaciones. Antecedentes Tras una ardua batalla, y tras enterarse de que unos marines quieren pedir refuerzos, los Piratas Fulgor ponen rumbo a Reverse Mountain y con ello a Grand Line. Capítulo 44: El río que asciende Han pasado 2 días desde que los Piratas Fulgor zarparon de Glarehop Island con rumbo a la Reverse Mountain. Es temprano, pero hay alguien que ha estado toda la noche en vela, vigilando. El primero en levantarse es Bane, que se dispone a hacer el desayuno, y ve a Ora mirando el horizonte. Bane: Buenos días Ora, que madrugadora. Ora: En realidad no he dormido. La entrada a la Reverse Mountain es peligrosa y no quiero que nos coja desprevenidos. Bane: Vale, pero al menos para luego para desayunar. ¿Te apetece algo? Ora: Pues unas creps no estarían mal. Bane: Oído cocina. Tras haberse despertado el resto de la tripulación, Bane llama a todos a la mesa. Niya: ¡Que rico! Koa: No está nada mal. Bane: Voy a llevarle la comida al cap. Alcetiles: No hace falta. Niya: ¡Ya puedes andar! Bane: De seis días que tardaste la última vez, ahora has tardado tres. Alcetiles: Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Nekofukuro: Ahora que lo mencionas, yo fui el primero en unirme, pero Bane y tú ya estabais juntos. ¿Cómo se formo la banda? Alcetiles: Es verdad que no os lo hemos contado. Veréis... De repente todo se oscurece y se nota que el mar se ha embravecido, también se oye el viento que se ha vuelto más fuerte. Ora: Me despisto un momento... Cap, ya nos lo contaras en otro momento, pero ahora... ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! ¡Hemos llegado a la entrada de la Reverse Mountain! Tras salir todos a cubierta, Niya se pone al timón, los chicos a las velas y Niya con los prismáticos. Ora: ¿Qué ves, Niya? Niya: Es increíble... ¡Hay un río que sube la montaña! Todos: ¡QUÉ! Ora: Los rumores eran verdad. Esa es la entrada a nuestro próximo destino, ¡Grand Line! Koa: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ora: Las velas con este viento y la corriente solo estorban. Plegadlas. Nekofukuro: A está velocidad como no entremos, chocaremos contra la Red Line y el barco y nosotros a dormir en el fondo del océano. Ora: Mientras yo este al timón eso no pasará. Ahora agarraos. Mientras Ora mantiene el rumbo, la corriente cada vez es más fuerte. Todos se agarran a lo más cercano menos Alcetiles que sube a la estrella del mástil para ver mejor. Tras unos angustiosos segundo entran rozando uno de los marcos de piedra del río, subiendo a gran velocidad. Pasan encima de las nubes y chocan con la corriente de otros tres ríos, para luego bajar por otro. Alcetiles: ¡Ya estamos casi... Todos:...en Grand Line! Mientras, cerca de las costas de Glarehop Island, un barco de la marina navega tras haber recogido a dos marines. En una sala decorada con cuadros, pieles y tapicerías de pelajes de felinos, los dos marines informan de lo que vivieron a su capitán. ¿?: Y decís que os atrapo alguien capaz de invocar fantasmas. Además de que al antiguo Guerrero del Mar, "El vampiro de vida" Ivan Piro, fueron derrotados por una banda pirata novata. ¿Correcto? Marine 1: Así es. ¿?: Más vale que esto sea una broma. O puede que mis próximas pieles sean de primates en vez de felinos. Ante este ultimátum, los dos marines tragan saliva. Marine 2: Compruébelo usted mismo, saque fotos de todo. Y pone varias fotos en la mesa, de las cuales una le llama la atención. Tras dar la vuelta a su silla y estar en silencio un rato, vuelve a hablar. ¿?: Buen trabajo, habéis descubierto algo muy interesante. ¿Quién es el que puede invocar fantasmas? Marine 1: El de la chaqueta. ¿?: Avisare para informar de su peligrosidad. Vosotros os merecéis una recompensa. Mientras se levanta, los dos marines sonríen. Tras acercarse a estos, les dice algo casi susurrando. ¿?: Pero os dejasteis atrapar por un crío, y eso es imperdonable. Y les clava una extraña arma, desgarrándoles toda la parte frontal del cuerpo. Capítulo 45: La ballena y el médico Alcetiles: Ahí va, se me olvido advertirte de una cosa, Ora. Ora: ¿A qué te refieres? Niya: Navegante, veo una montaña más adelante. Bane: ¡Ya me acuerdo, si no frenamos estaremos en peligro! Ora: ¿De que habláis? Alcetiles: Cuando estuvimos en los Cabos Gemelos, vimos algo que nos sorprendió. Una ballena. Ora: ¿Y? Bane: Que esa montaña que ve Niya, es la ballena en cuestión. ¡Y se entretiene chocando contra la pared! Todos: ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACE QUE??!! Koa: Hay que frenar. Ora: Con la velocidad a la que vamos, si echamos el ancla se romperá. Alcetiles: Tranquilos. Nekofukuro: ¿Vas a hacer eso, no? Alcetiles: Sí. Agarraos fuerte a algo. Koa: ¿Qué está hablando? Tras pasar la corriente descendiente, Alcetiles se agacha y toca con su mano el barco antes de chocar con el cetáceo. Alcetiles: Hand Absorb: Kinetics. El barco frena en seco, todos notan el frenazo, pero uno en particular que no se había agarrado sale volando. Niya: ¡KOA! Este choca contra la ballena, y cae al mar. Koa: No puedo... No puedo nadar... blub blub blub. Nekofukuro se lanza al agua para ayudar al usuario. Alcetiles: Le dije que se agarrara... Ora: Alcetiles, Bane, si sabíais la existencia de la ballena, ¿eso significa que ya habéis estado aquí? Bane: Así es. Es que Alcetiles y yo no somos del East Blue. Alcetiles: Exacto, nosotros somos de Paraíso. Niya: ¿Paraíso? Alcetiles: La primera mitad de Grand Line, y llegamos aquí tras nuestra primera batalla. Y ahora que lo nombro, tengo que coger unas cosas que deje. Nekofukuro sube a Koa a cubierta, y lo tumba. Koa: Pense... que no lo contaba.., Niya: Así aprenderás a hacer caso, hermano. Bane: Alcetiles, has visto a la ballena. Alcetiles: ¿Qué cosa, Novato? Bane: Tiene la cara pintada, parece un Jolly Roger. Alcetiles: Es verdad, la otra vez no lo tenía. Espera un momento, parece el de los Sombrero de Paja. Bane: ¿Los que vencieron a Cocodrile? Alcetiles: Exacto. Nekofukuro: Anda, un viejo. Alcetiles: ¿Un qué? En un faro cercano, hay un señor de pinta extraña mirando el barco mientras sostiene un libro en las manos. Alcetiles: Disculpe, somos los Piratas Fulgor. ¿Usted vive aquí? ¿?:... Piratas:... ¿?: ¿Creéis que podéis irrumpir aquí, armar escandalo, molestar a la ballena, y obtener respuestas? Alcetiles: Bueno, es verdad que hemos molestado un poco y que... Crocus: Me llamo Crocus, esta ballena es Laboon, si que vivo en este faro desde hace 50 años, soy géminis,... Alcetiles: (Me a cortado) Bueno, pues encantado Crocus. Veras, mi segundo y yo mismo vinimos aquí hace unas semanas, y al no ver a nadie dejamos una bolsa con 7 Eternal Pose. ¿Nos los podría dar? Crocus:... Piratas:... Crocus: Tiré la bolsa hace unos días. Alcetiles: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero cómo ha podido tirar algo tan valioso como los Eternal Pose! Crocus: No, si yo lo que tire fue la bolsa. Alcetiles: ¡¡Me cargo a ese viejo!! Bane: Tranquilo, tranquilo. Nos los podría dar. Crocus: A mi me estorban, pero tengo que buscarlos. Dejadme un momento. Mientras que Crocus entra en el faro a buscar las brújulas magnéticas, todos se reúnen alrededor de Alcetiles y Bane. Ora: Nos debéis una explicación. ¿Cómo comenzó la banda, dónde encontrasteis esas brújulas, cuándo estuvisteis aquí y cómo llegasteis al East Blue? Bane: ¿Lo cuentas tú? Alcetiles: Supongo que sí. Veréis, habrá pasado poco más de un mes... Capítulo 46: Huida por el Calm Belt Alcetiles: Bane y yo crecimos juntos, en un lugar al final de Paraíso. Un día, decidimos embarcarnos, como habíamos soñado desde niños. Al no tener barco, tuvimos que buscarnos la vida, y puede que molestáramos a algunos con la decisión que tomamos... ---- Capitán Marine: ¡Volved aquí, ladrones! Alcetiles: Lo siento. Les tomamos prestado este velero hasta que compremos uno. Bane: Esto no va así. Si vamos a ser piratas no devolveremos las cosas, especialmente a la Marina. Alcetiles: Ah, es verdad. ¡No he dicho nada, nos quedamos el barco! Capitán Marine: ¡Serán, abrid fuego! Marine: Pero es un velero experimental. Capitán Marine: ¡Crees que no lo se, recluta! Ese es un barco recubierto de kairoseki de menores dimensiones a los habituales, para pasar inadvertido ante las bandas piratas de los Calm Belt. Pero prefiero hundirlo a que unos ladrones de tres al cuarto se lo lleven delante de mis narices, del capitán Senruto, así que, ¡FUEGO! De los tres barcos que persiguen a Alcetiles y Bane, salen disparadas varias balas de cañón. Bane: Nos disparan. Alcetiles: Pues esto nos ayudará luego a escapar. Hand Absorb: Kinetics. Tranquilamente, Alcetiles detiene en seco las tres balas de cañón que iban a impactar contra ellos. Senruto: ¿Qué ha pasado? Alcetiles: Gracias por cargarme las pilas. Verás, consumí la Fruta Genki Genki. Gracias a ella soy capaz de absorver la energía de otros cuerpos, incluyendo la energía cinética. Digamos que soy como un hombre batería. Marine: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Senruto: ¡Seguid disparando, acabará fallando en algún momento! Aunque los barcos siguen disparando, Alcetiles sigue absorbiendo los ataques, hasta que hay un momento en el que el velero deja de moverse. Bane: Hemos llegado. Marine: Capitán Senruto, hemos llegado a la zona del Calm Belt. Senruto: Perfecto, ahora podremos alcanzarlos con mayor facilidad. Alcetiles: Novato. ¿Hay carne entre las provisiones? Bane: Sí. Alcetiles: Prepáralo. Tras seguir avanzando un rato, los buques empiezan a alcanzar al velero. Senruto: ¡Ya os tengo! Alcetiles: ¿Eso crees? Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con los Reyes Marinos. Senruto: Tonto, los Reyes Marinos no nos detectan gracias al recubrimiento que tenemos. Alcetiles: Pero si que detectan la comida ensangrentada en el agua. ¡Ahora Bane! El segundo, tira un gran barril lleno de carne al agua, y casi al instante se ven grandes sombras crecer en el reflejo del agua. Senruto: ¡¿Qué habéis echo?! ¡No os dais cuenta que tampoco os dará tiempo de huir! Alcetiles: A ver, ¿una batería para que se usa? Senruto: ¿Eh? Pues para recargar cosas. Alcetiles: Exacto. Senruto: No me digas que... Alcetiles: Liberation Kinetics: Flying Boat. Mientras que el velero sale volando, varios Reyes del Mar salen a la superficie, hundiendo dos de los barcos y dejando otro muy maltrecho. Sanruto: ¡Malditos seáis! Tras repetir la técnica varias veces, el velero pierde de vista a los buques. Bane: Bien, ahora que tenemos barco, ¿qué hacemos? Alcetiles: Pues tenemos dos opciones, quedarnos en el Calm Belt o entrar en el South Blue. Bane: Teóricamente, para llegar al East Blue, quedarnos en el Calm Belt acabara siendo más rápido, siempre que tengas reservas suficientes de energía cinética. Alcetiles: Claro, las balas de antes junto a mis reservas de emergencia serán más que suficientes. Capítulo 47: Sin comida Ha pasado una semana desde que Alcetiles y Bane escaparon de los marines, pero aun siguen en el Calm Belt. Alcetiles: Bane, tengo haaaaaaambre... Bane: Pues no queda comida. Y tampoco parece haber ninguna isla a la vista. Alcetiles: ¿Y por qué no queda comida? Bane: ¡Porque alguien quiso seguir en este mar y no tenia las reservas que dijo tener! Alcetiles: ¡Ya te dije que no es culpa mía! Ese mapa estaba mal. Bane: ¡Qué en el mapa fueran 20 cm no significa que también lo sean en la realidad! Estomagos: RROOAARR. Alcetiles: En fin, ¿cuánto nos queda para llegar remando? Bane: Puede que una semana. Espero que nos dure el agua... Alcetiles: ¡Pero yo sin comida no aguantaré tanto! Bane: ¡Pues ponte a bucear y pescar, no te fastidia! Alcetiles: ¡Claro! Vamos a pescar. Bane: ¿Con qué sebo? Alcetiles: Pues con esté trozo de pan. Bane: ¡Espera, ese pan es mío! Alcetiles: Muy tarde. Y lo pone en una caña y lo tira al agua. Alcetiles: A ver si no tardan en picar. Bane: Haz lo que te de la gana. Un ser bajo el agua observa el trozo de pan que flota en el agua, acercándose sigilosamente, como si de un pez se tratase el cebo para no asustarle. Bane: Una cosa, si no te quedan reservas, ¿Cómo vas a pelear? Alcetiles: ¿Pelear contra quién? Bane: A ver, este mar es famoso por sus Reyes Marinos. Alcetiles: Pueeeeeeeeees... Y como si lo hubieran llamado, un gigantesco rey marino con forma de anguila y cabeza de oso surge de las profundidades, terriblemente cerca del navío. Alcetiles: ¡Te vas a enterar monstruo! Bane, te dejo al cargo. Bane: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Ni en broma, yo no puedo con eso! Alcetiles: Venga ya, si que puedes. Bane: Puedo pero no quiero. El rey marino se da cuenta de la presencia del barco y sus dos tripulantes, y se relame pensando en la comida que ha encontrado. Alcetiles: Bane, se que no te gusta usarlo... ¡Pero esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte! Bane: Vale, lo intentaré. Launch, connect and become my puppet. Mientras las varillas del Novato se acercan al monstruo, una gaviota se mete en medio y acaba siendo ella el objetivo del ataque. Bane: ¡Oh, venga ya! Alcetiles: Prueba de nuevo. Pero ya el rey marino se ha abalanzado hacia el barco, pero para sorpresa de Alcetiles y Bane, un gran arpón lo atraviesa. ¿?: ¡Bien chicos, ya tenemos el pago de la semana! Alcetiles: ¡Eh, esa carne es nuestra! ¿?: ¿Unos marines? Alcetiles: ¿Marines? Somos piratas, los Piratas Fulgor. ¿?: Pues si sois piratas tendremos que llevaros con nosotros. Yo soy Eno, jefe la primera división de los Piratas Mata Novatos. Podéis hacerlo por las buenas, o por las malas. Alcetiles: Pues creo que elijo por las malas. Capítulo 48: ¡Bane! Eno: ¡Disparen cañones! Alcetiles: Hand Absorb: Kinetics. Tras absorber la energía de dos de las tres balas lanzadas, salta mientras toca la tercera. Alcetiles: Absorb and Apply: Inverted Bullet. Tras esto, adquiere la energía de la última bala y la aprovecha para romper el mástil del barco, el cuál aplasta a varios enemigos. Eno: ¡Arrrrg! Un usuario tenía que ser. ¡Protocolo One! De las maletas que llevan, cada pirata saca varios globos de agua. Alcetiles: ¿Glovos? ¡Adoro las fiestas, pero prefiero las piñatas! Kinetic: Dual Bullet Shot. Aunque los piratas intentan acertar sus tiros, Alcetiles coge velocidad y de dos golpes acaba con todos los piratas que hay en la cubierta. Eno: Onenenenene. Alcetiles: ¿De que te ríes? He acabado con todos tus hombres. Eno: ¿Seguro? Uno no lanza todos sus peones por el rey al principio de la partida, primero hay que acabar con otras piezas. Alcetiles: ¡Bane! En la cubierta del velero, Bane ha sido atrapado por varios piratas rasos. Eno: Elige, o te rindes, o lo tiramos al océano. Alcetiles: Tsk, está bien, me rindo. Eno: Ponedle las esposas para usuarios. Tras ponérselas, Alcetiles siente como si sus fuerzas menguaran. Alcetiles: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Kairoseki? Eno: Así es. Esto evitara que puedas escapar. ¡Ahora llevadlos a los calabozos, reparad el mástil y atad su barco! Más tarde, en el camarote de Eno, este llama por Den Den Mushi. Purupurupuru Purupurupuru Got'cha ¿?: ¿Sí? Eno: Pásame con Neves. Neves: Soy yo, idiota. ¿Qué quieres? Eno: Voy a llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal. Neves: Vamos, lo de siempre. Eno: Pero esta vez, a parte de la carne de Rey Marino que me tocaba, llevo unos piratas bastante fuertes, puede que sirvan para nuestra banda. Neves: Si tu los has atrapado no pueden ser muy fuertes, casi que prefiero cobrar sus recompensas. ¿Cómo se llaman? Eno: Uno de ellos se llama Bane, pero el más fuerte no tengo ni idea. Neves: ¿Y el nombre de la banda o su Jolly Roger? Eno: No tenían Jolly Roger, iban en un velero de la Marina. Pero dijo que se llamaban los Piratas Fulgor. Neves: Investigaré sobre ellos, más vale que no sea una perdida de tiempo. Got'cha Eno: Si esto sale bien y tienen una buena recompensa, puede que me asciendan al puesto de Owt. Y si no, espero que al menos me dejen ejecutarlos. Capítulo 49: Adiós En los calabozos, Alcetiles intenta quitarse las esposas, pero cada intento solo lo debilita más. Pirata: ¡Estate quieto! ¿No ves que no te sirve de nada? A demás, es irrompible. Alcetiles: Bane, aguanta, me quitare estos grilletes aunque me tenga que arrancar los brazos. Bane: No hace falta. Launch, connect and become my puppet. Bane había lanzado una de sus varillas al carcelero, y ahora lo controla, haciendo que abra la jaula y lo libere. Bane: Puppet: hit and knock. El carcelero acaba noqueado tras este ataque. Alcetiles: Muy bien Bane, ahora... Espera un momento. ¿Cómo has usado tu habilidad con el kairoseki? Bane:... Alcetiles: ¡¿No peleaste antes?! Bane: No. Y también me arrepiento de haber usado mi habilidad ahora. Pero es la única forma de que sigamos nuestros caminos. Alcetiles: ¿Qué quieres decir? Bane: Qué los planes de nuestra infancia no se podrán cumplir ya. Me recuperaste la esperanza cuando comí la Fruta Pupe Pupe, pero ahora que hemos embarcado, veo los peligros de ser pirata, y más si eres un usuario, hundirte, tener más puntos débiles... ¡Ser un monstruo! Alcetiles: Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito ahora, tú no eres un monstruo. Bane: No pierdas esa forma de ser. Pero tendrás que convertirte en el rey de los piratas sin mi. Te estaré observando, así que, ábrele los ojos al mundo. Aquí tienes la llave. Y este se la tira al otro lado de la sala. Bane: Ya nos volveremos a ver. Adiós. Con un par de lágrimas, Bane sale corriendo y se pierde a la vista de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡Bane, vuelve! Este se lanza rápidamente por las llaves y se quita las esposas, pero al salir, Bane no está a la vista en los pasillos del barco. Alcetiles: ¿Y ahora? Al menos no podrá ir a ningún lado. Megafonía: Hemos llegado a Isla Supairaru. Alcetiles: ¡Isla Supairaru! Aquí nos dirigíamos, la isla más cercana al Red Line del Calm Belt. ¡Oh no! Si no me doy prisa puede que Bane consiga un barco y no lo vuelva a ver. Revisare un poco más aquí dentro. En el exterior, Eno baja del barco mientras es recibido por otros piratas. Pirata: ¡Bienvenido de vuelta a la base, Don Eno! Neves: ¡ENO! Neves, un adulto de unos 40 años, alto, con barba y con dos pistolas, grita enfadado a Eno. Eno: ¿Qué pasa, hermano mayor? Neves: ¡¿Qué que pasa?! ¿Qué... qué pasaba? ¡A sí! ¡Que los tipos que atrapaste no tienen recompensa alguna! Eno: ¿Ninguna? Neves: ¡No! Así que le haremos la prueba de fuerza, a ver si es verdad que pueden servir para la banda, y si no, que sean comida de mi mascota. Bane: Quiero participar en esa prueba por mi libertad. Eno: ¿Cómo te has escapado? ¿Dónde está el otro? Bane: Mi cap, digo, mi excapitán estará intentando huir. Y a como he escapado, digamos que es algo nato. Eno: ¡Atrapad...! Neves: Espera. Me gustan tus agallas. Acepto el trato. Llevadlo al estadio centro y que se prepare. Tras seguir a los piratas que Neves ha dicho que le llevaran a donde tendrá lugar la prueba, este da una orden a Eno. Neves: Atrapad al otro, ya se lo que haremos con él. Eno: Entendido. ¡Todos los de a bordo, buscad al pirata fugado! Dentro del barco, empieza a sonar unos Den Den Mushi de vigilancia. Alcetiles: Tsk, ya saben de nuestra fuga, espero encontrar a Bane antes que ellos. Capítulo 50: Primera y Séptima División vs Alcetiles Un montón de piratas recorren los pasillos buscando al fugado, pero este ha sido capaz de evitarlos y mantenerse a salvo. Alcetiles: Esto ya es peligroso. Será mejor que salga y busque a Bane por fuera. Tras llegar a la salida, sube con cuidado para no ser visto, pero nada más llegar a cubierta ve algo que no le gusta nada. Un montón de piratas con mangueras y globos de agua. Eno: Por fin das la cara, pirata. Neves: Más vale que te rindas, estas ante la primera y la séptima división de los Piratas Mata Novatos. Eno: Como ya comprobaste la otra vez, la primera división esta especializada en el combate contra usuarios. Alcetiles: Uff, si. Mira que me dieron guerra los globos de agua. Ah no, que me los cargue a todos de un ataque. Neves: Ríete, pero no tienes nada que hacer ahora que estoy aquí. Alcetiles: ¿Por? Neves: Porque como des un paso lo pagaras caro. Alcetiles: A sí. Tras dar un paso a forma de superioridad, una bala se clava en el muslo del pirata. Alcetiles: ¡AHHHH! Neves: Aquí tienes una muestra de lo que te espera por parte de la séptima división, la especializada en ataques a distancia. Alcetiles: ¿A distancia? Que interesante. Creo que voy a dar un paseo por aquí. Tras dar varios pasos rápidos hacia delante, unas 20 balas son disparadas. Alcetiles: Como suponía. Body Absorb: Kinetics. Eno: El truco de antes. Neves: ¿Qué ha hecho? Alcetiles: Yo te lo explico. Acabo de reponer fuerzas. Kinetics: Bouncing Ball En una serie de rápidos movimientos mientras utiliza la energía cinética, Alcetiles se propulsacada vez que puede, acabando con todos los que hay en la cubierta menos Neves y Eno. Eno: Idiota. Neves: ¿Yo soy el idiota? ¡El idiota eres tú por no decirme su poder! Alcetiles: Lamento interrumpiros, pero habéis visto a mi compañero. Eno: ¿Tú comparero? Él se... Neves: Él se rindió cuando le atrapamos, así que, si no quieres que le hagamos daño tendrás que rendirte de momento y ganar la prueba de fuerza, si quieres verlo con vida. Eno ante estás palabras, empieza a susurrar con su hermano. Eno: (Qué hablas, si el otro quiso participar para ganar su libertad.) Neves: (Ya lo se, pero nosotros no somos los más indicados para atacarles, en la prueba seguro que lo matamos, y problema resuelto.) Eno: (Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad.) Alcetiles: ¿Qué cuchicheáis? Neves: Nada, nada. ¿Qué decides? Alcetiles: Participare en esa prueba. Neves: Bien. Mi hermanito te acompañara al lugar donde tendrá lugar. Yo tengo que preparar unas cosas. Alcetiles: Bien. Tras un rato, Neves está reunido en una sala con otras 5 personas. Neves: Hoy, el incompetente de nuestro hermanito, ha traído dos personas la mar de peculiares. Owt: Si tu dices que son peculiares es que han llamado tu atención. Ruof: Y entonces tendremos que actuar nosotros en la prueba. Evif: No me apetece desgastar mis uñas en unos cualquiera. Neves: Tranquilos, uno de ellos es muy fuerte, pero no se nos quiere unir. Xis: ¿Entonces por qué no lo mataste? Neves: Básicamente no quise. Eerht: ¿Qué tramas? Neves: Imagínate que este tío es muy fuerte. Pues si busca a su compañero, es porque es muy fuerte también, entonces si los amenazamos a los dos en caso de que nos ganen con que mataremos al otro si no se nos unen, entonces tendremos dos bestias en nuestro bando, y podremos expandirnos a otras dos islas. Xis: Bueno, es verdad que ya empieza a ser aburrido atacar a las primeras siete islas de Grand Line. ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado enrevesado? Neves: Tranquilo, todo ira sobre ruedas. Capítulo 51: Preparatoria en el Estadio Centro Tras un bien paseo, atravesando la intrincada forma de la isla, Eno y Alcetiles llegan a un inmenso edificio en el que pone "Estadio Centro". Alcetiles: No está nada mal este edificio. Eno: Aquí es donde tiene lugar la prueba de fuerza. Entremos. Tras recorrer una gran red de pasillos llegan a una sala equipada con trajes, armas, comida, vestuario,... Eno: Aquí tienes a tu disposición todo lo que puedas necesitar. Las normas son simples, tendrás que superar una serie de combates. En cada ronda tienes permitido usar dos armas a lo máximo. Antes de cada combate, tendras los datos de tu rival y viseversa. Tienes que rellenar los datos personales en el panel de la puerta. Alcetiles: ¡Cómo mola este traje! Eno: ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Arma, datos, rellenar. Eno: (Entre lágrimas) ¿Te has quedado solo con eso de mi explicación? Alcetiles: En resumen sí. Eno: Bueno, supongo que es suficiente. Yo me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, te enteraras de cuando sales por la megafonía. Alcetiles: Aunque este traje mola más. Eno: (Entre lágrimas) ¿Seguro que este es el mismo tipo que derroto a mi división dos veces? Tras ir a la zona contraria del estadio, Eno entra en otro vestuario. Eno: ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Bane: Ya me lo han explicado todo. ¿Falta mucho para el combate? Eno: ¿¡Ya tienes todo a punto!? Bane: Tampoco es para tanto. He visto un arma con la que me siento a gusto, por tanto usare esa arma. Para que complicarse. Eno: También es verdad. Bueno, no creo que falte mucho, espera un poco más. Bane: En fin. Eno sale y va a una zona de reuniones del estadio. Eno: Hermanos, los dos piratas ya se están preparando. Neves: Bien. Owt y Ruof, preparaos para combatir. Owt: ¿Cuál te pides, Ruof? Ruof: Me apetece el que quiere a su compañero. Owt: Pues yo me quedo con el otro. De vuelta a los vestuarios. Alcetiles: Esto se me ha ido un poco de las manos, sin Bane no soy nada. Bane: Tal vez debería recapacitar... ¡No! Ya lo he decidido, cambiare de planes. Alcetiles: El paso por mucho de pequeño, y siempre me he visto culpable de ello. Bane: Ya se que fui yo el que lo inicio en este mundillo, pero ya no puedo cumplir mi sueño, viajar por el mar sin poder nadar es demasiado peligroso. Alcetiles: Por ello, se lo prometí... Bane: Me lo prometió, pero ya no puedo... Alcetiles y Bane: Convertirnos en grandes piratas. Megafonía: Bane, te toca salir, tienes cinco minutos para leer los datos de tu rival. Bane: Concentrate, ya es la hora. Tras ver la pantalla, analiza profundamente a su rival. Bane: No debería suponer un gran obstáculo. Capítulo 52: Bane vs Owt En el estadio se han reunido una gran cantidad de piratas rasos de la organización que han ido por la expectación de los combates. Se oye el bullicio y los gritos de estos, mas, tras un rato, empiezan a sonar unas trompetas, a lo que el público responde armando más barullo. Tras dejar de sonar, alguien empieza a hablar por la megafonía. Deni: ¡Hola, viles y mezquinos piratas, aquí estoy yo, Deni Mushi, para ser vuestro presentador! ¿Are you ready for the show? Piratas: ¡ROARRRR! Deni: ¡Woah! ¡Se presenta espectacular la cosa! ¡Para empezar, tenemos los datos del anfitrión! ¡Es duro, es letal, es el líder de la segunda división! ¡OWT KNOCKOUT, el especialista en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! De la esquina derecha sale el segundo más joven de los lideres, mientras es animado por los piratas, pero sobretodo por su división. Deni: ¡Las armas que ha elegido son sus guantes más letales, los guantes de erizo de mar! Owt: Gente, ¿cuánto queréis que dure la batalla de hoy? Piratas: ¡3 minutos! Deni: ¡Hoy parece que está especialmente animado, veremos si cumple su promesa! ¡Bueno, bueno, que interesante! ¡El aspirante se describe a si mismo como una máquina perfectamente engrasada! ¡BANE! De la esquina izquierda aparece Bane caminando apáticamente. Piratas: ¿Ese es el rival? ¡Owt, te han puesto una mosca! Owt: Me esperaba a alguien más intimidante. Bane: Pues ya ves, me tienes a mi. Deni: ¡Bane tiene unas armas particularmente peculiares, un rollo de hilo y dos estacas! ¿Cómo se desarrollará el combate? Owt: ¿Listo para la masacre? Bane: Ya veremos... Deni: ¡Bien, que comience el combate! Owt: Sea Urchin Fist El puñetazo inicial de Owt es esquivado por Bane mientras desenfunda sus estacas. Bane: Fangs Bane se abalanza con las estacas, pero debido a que su arma no realiza un rápido movimiento, es fácilmente esquivado por Owt. Owt: ¿Así piensas vencerme? Bane: Fangs. Bane sigue atacando de la misma manera, pero solo rozan a Owt. Owt: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, solo te queda un minuto. Bane: No se tú, pero a mi me da que a tu público le gustaría verte en acción. Owt: Creo que tienes razón, Sea Urchin Cannonball De los puños de Owt son lanzados dos grandes erizos que Bane batea con las estacas. Owt: No está mal, pero a ver si puedes desviar esto, Sea Urchin Gatling. Un montón de erizos son lanzados por los guantes de Owt, así que se limita a esquivarlos moviéndose por el campo. Owt: Dos minutos y treinta segundos, creo que debería ir acabando. Venom Sea Urchin Fist. Este puñetazo a parte de ser más rápido, esta impregnado de un veneno de tono azulado, pero Bane ahora se ha detenido en seco. Owt se acerca cada vez más, pero su velocidad va disminuyendo hasta pararse completamente. Owt: ¿Qué ha pasado? Bane: Veras, antes cuando de ataque, en realidad te estaba enredando con el hilo. Al fijarse en las estacas, comprueba que tiene el hilo atado, y con cada ataque le fue enredando mientras desenredaba más. Bane: Luego aproveche tu ataque para tener un punto resistente que aguantara un golpe como el del principio o más, y los erizos clavados en el suelo eran perfectos. Owt: ¡Tramposo! Bane: Calculador. Y han llegado los tres minutos. Stake Cross. Y con un rápido movimiento corta a Owt a la altura del pecho, que aunque lo libera, cae por el ataque. Bane: No se si lo sabrás, pero los insectos somos letales. Deni: ¡¡¡Qué sorpresa, el líder de la segunda división, Owt, pierde ante Bane!!! Capítulo 53: El Guerrero Dragón vs El Caballero Animal Tras Bane volver a su vestuario y que los médicos sacasen a Owt del campo, un equipo de limpieza arranca los erizos y el hilo del campo mientras lo repara. Neves: Este chico es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos. Eno: Pues apenas mostro resistencia cuando le atrapamos. Tal vez quería huir de su compañero. Neves: No lo se. Cambiando de tema, el siguiente combate promete. En el vestuario de Alcetiles se presenta un pirata encargado de los problemas técnicos tras detectar que el panel de aviso y datos no recibe la señal del ordenador central. Pirata: Disculpe, pero parece que el panel tiene alguna a... ve... ría. Nada más entrar ve a Alcetiles agarrando dos cables del panel que ha destrozado. Pirata: ¿Qué ha hecho? Alcetiles: ¿No podía usar cualquier cosa de aquí? Pirata: ¡Pero no romperlo! Alcetiles: Mire, lo necesito así, si quiere mis datos no voy a usar ningún arma, y los datos de mi rival me dan igual. Pirata: Pues vale. Cuando suene este den den mushi sal a la arena. Alcetiles: Valeeee. El pirata se marcha para avisar a Deni de los datos de Alcetiles, mientras este suelta los cables y entra en el vestuario. Alcetiles: Me pregunto si me podre quedar con este traje. Mientras en el estadio, ya esta todo a punto para el siguiente combate. Deni: ¡Hello everybody! ¿Estamos listos para el combateeee? Piratas: ROARRRRR Deni: ¡En este combate tenemos al hermano mediano, el líder de la cuarta división, RUOF EL CABALLERO ANIMAL! Ruof sale de la esquina izquierda, saludando al público que lo ovaciona. Deni: ¡Su arma es su silbato, ya sabéis porque! ¡Su rival es...! ¿Y sus datos? El pirata de antes entra a la sala del presentador y le pasa el papel. Deni: ¡Que poco usual, ha dado sus datos en papel! ¡Se llama Alcetiles, pero se ha puesto el mote del Guerrero Dragón! De la esquina derecha sale Alcetiles vestido con un traje que le hace asemejarse a un dragón. El publico le aplaude para sorpresa de los hermanos. Neves: ¿Apoyáis al rival? Todos los piratas callan ante esto. Deni: ¡Y sorpresa, no usara ninguna arma! Ruof: Tienes estilo, me gusta. Pero eso no será suficiente. Alcetiles: Tojajaja, no sabes que estás... ¡Ante el Guerrero Dragón! Deni: ¡Bien, que comience el combate! Alcetiles: Electric: Volt Ball Una bola eléctrica es lanzada hacia Ruof, pero este solo coge su silbato y gira una rueda. Ruof: Suzume. Tras soplar el silbato, aparece un gorrión que se interpone en el ataque. Alcetiles: ¿Pero qué? Ruof: Pobre pajarito, pero hay algunos más letales. Ruof vuelve a girar la rueda y vuelve a silbar. Ruof: Karazu no Mure. Una bandada de cuervos se abalanza hacia Alcetiles, que se cubre con las manos para evitar las garras y picos de las aves. Alcetiles: ¡Ahhhh! Ya esta bien, Electric: Explosión. Un montón de rayos salen del cuerpo de Alcetiles en todas direcciones, fulminando a todas las aves. Alcetiles: Debería darte vergüenza usar seres vivos como armas. Ruof: Pues tú no has tenido problema de atacarles. Alcetiles: Los cuervos se recuperaran, pero no aguanto que me hayas hecho matar a un pobre gorrión. Ruof: Tranquilo, son solo animales tontos. Alcetiles: Encima, pues no matare ningún animal más y pienso vencerte de un golpe. Ruof: Ya veremos, Tori no Mure. Alternando entre soplar y girar la rueda del silbato, atrayendo diferentes aves que se abalanzan por Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Electric Field. Alcetiles crea un campo a su alrededor que, al entrar las aves, las deja paralizadas o entumecidas. Alcetiles: Ahora vas tú, Electric: Thunder Fist. Ruof intenta tocar más rápido su silbato, pero resulta inútil porque todas las aves que se acercan a Alcetiles quedan inofensivas. Tras acercarse lo suficiente, Ruof también queda inmovilizado y recibe el puñetazo de lleno, quedando K.O. y churruscado. Deni: ¡El Guerrero Dragón, Alcetiles, gana la batalla! Los piratas gritan y aplauden otra vez, cosa que no gusta a sus superiores, pero lo dejan pasar porque ha sido un gran combate. Alcetiles: Nunca menosprecies una vida. Capítulo 54: Evif, la Mujer Jaguar El combate ha acabado, y los hermanos restantes se han reunido en la sala de antes. Neves: ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Esto... esto, que era inaceptable? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es inaceptable que hayan vencido a Owt y a Ruof! Xis: Y para colmo los nuestros animan al Guerrero Dragón. Eerht: ¡Pero es que es una pasada, no sabía que teníamos trajes así! Los otros cuatro hermanos lo miran de mala manera, de tal forma que lo intimidan. Eerht: Digo... ¡Ni que fuera algo molón! Eno: Pero al menos ya sabemos como pelean, así que podemos jugar con ventaja. Neves: Exacto, por eso los siguientes en pelear serán Evif y Eerht. Eerht: ¡Yo me pido al Guerrero Dragón! Otra vez todos le miran de la misma forma. Eerht: Claro, que si me dejáis. Neves: Me gustaría decir que no, pero eres el adecuado. Evif: Eso me dice que me toca dejarme las uñas con el crío que venció a Owt. Eno: Y vete preparando, el chaval está listo desde antes de empezar el anterior combate. Evif: No le metas prisa a una dama. Tras un buen rato, la pantalla del vestuario de Bane le informan de los datos de su rival. Bane: Más vale que esto sea una broma. En el estadio todos están esperando con ansias el siguiente combate. Deni: ¡Un nuevo combate está a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Esta vez tenemos a la única mujer de la banda, líder de la quinta división, EVIF, LA MUJER JAGUAR! De la esquina derecha sale Evif, vestida con un traje con estampado de Jaguar, lamiéndose la mano. Evif: Muchas gracias mi querido público. Deni: ¡Usara sus armas de siempre, sus uñas! ¡En el otro lado tenemos al chaval que venció a Owt sin recibir un solo golpe. BANE! De su lado, sale Bane, caminando igual que siempre. Bane: Cuándo lo leí pensé que era una broma, pero al final es verdad que tu arma son tus uñas. Evif: Pues no te confíes, tal vez cuando te gane salga contigo y no quiero que tengas más cicatrices de las que tienes ya. Deni: ¡Bane utilizará las armas del combate anterior! ¡Y sin más preámbulos, que empiece el combate! Bane: Fangs. Bane comienza como en el combate anterior, e igual que Owt, Evif esquiva el ataque mientras se envuelve en hilos. Bane: Fangs, Fangs, Fangs. Repitiendo el ataque, Evif queda cada vez más enredada, pero esta no ha parado de expresar una siniestra sonrisa. Bane: ¡Ahora no te podrás mover desde que des otro paso. Evif: ¿Seguro? Nail Cut. Con sus uñas Evif corta el hilo que la enredaba. Evif: Creo que deberías saberlo si vas a ser mi novio, al ser la líder de la división especializada en armas cortantes, yo debería tener las armas más afiladas. Diamond Claw. Un rápido zarpazo parte en seis trozos perfectos las estacas de Bane. Bane: ¡Diamantes! Evif: Y ahora que te he dejado sin armas, ríndete, maridito mío. Bane: Sabes que, hay algo que tengo ganas de decirte, ¡No pienso salir con una vieja! A Evif, debido al enfado por la frase, se le acentúan las patas de gallo y las ojeras del rostro, mientras aprieta las muñecas. Evif: ¿Qué... me has... llamado...? Bane: ¡Vejestorio! Evif: Te vas a enterar, Fury of the Diamond Jaguar. Bane: Tying Feet and Hands. Evif se abalanza con sus diez uñas hacia Bane, pero este en un rápido movimiento hace pasar cuatro lazos hechos por el hilo primero por los pies y luego entre las manos mientras queda entre ellos. Evif: Me has engañado... Bane: No, es verdad que eres un vejestorio. Letal Puppet. Mientras se agacha tira de los hilos, lo que hace mover las manos de Evif y la obligan a hacerse un grave corte en el cuello, lo que la deja fuera de combate. Deni: ¡Otra vez lo ha hecho, Bane no ha recibido ningún daño, pero ha acabado con otro de nuestros lideres! ¡Gana "La máquina perfectamente engrasada", Bane! Capítulo 55: Eerht, el Guerrero, ¿Guerrero? Tras aparecer rápidamente los servicios de emergencia, se llevan a Evif a quirófano para intentar salvarla. Al contrario que en el resto de combates todos han quedado mudos ante lo que acaban de presenciar, todos menos Neves. Neves: ¡Estoy harto! ¿Esto... de que estaba harto? ¡Ah sí! Un chaval ha acabado con dos de nuestros hermanos con unos hilos, porque las estacas están de más! Eno: Tranquilo, esto puede ser bueno. Neves mira a su hermano más pequeño con una cara de demonio mientras le responde. Neves: ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno esta situación?! Eno: (Qué miedooooo...) Bueno, pues..., si se ha separado de su jefe, digo yo que, solo tal vez, hay una pequeña casualidad, casi ínfima... Neves: ¡¿QUIERES IR AL GRANO?! Eno: Tal vez quiera unirse si se lo ofrecemos... Neves, más calmado, recapacita ante este dato. Neves: Pues puede que tengas razón, y creo que se como saber si nos será de fiar, pero todo dependerá este combate. En la habitación de Eerht, este esta buscando una cosa entre su armario. Eerht: Esto no, esto tampoco. Jo, se que está aquí. ¡Aja, a ti te andaba buscando! De vuelta al estadio, todo está listo para el combate. Deni: ¡Hola hola hola, compañeros! ¡Se que el combate anterior no acabo muy bien, pero, ahora viene el héroe revelación del Estadio Centro! Piratas: ¡Gue-rre-ro, gue-rre-ro,gue-rre-roooo... Deni: ¡Eso es, tenemos al Guerrero... Todos: ...DRAGÓN! Alcetiles sale por su lado, saludando al público que tanto lo ama, a exepción de Neves, Xis y Eno, que miran indignados a sus subordinados. Deni: ¡Bien, y por el otro lado está...! ¿Eh? ¡Eerht ha cambiado todo lo que suele hacer! Neves: ¿Eh? Deni: ¡El líder de la tercera división, experto en combates defensivos, ha cambiado su apodo de, "el escudo perfecto" al "Guerrero, ¿Guerrero?"!. De su lado sale Eerht con una flamante armadura que impone solo con su presencia. Piratas: ¡Como molaaaa! Alcetiles: ¡Qué pasada! Eerht: ¿A que sí? ¡La conseguí en mis primeros pillajes! Alcetiles: Aunque el Guerrero Guerrero no me convence. Eerht: Es que no me acordaba como se llama la gente que lleva estas armaduras. Piratas: ¡Se llama Samurai, Jefe! Neves: ¿Le han llamado jefe? El jefe soy yo. ¡El es un líder, y punto! ¡¿Cómo que jefe?! Alcetiles: Pues ya está, puedes llamarte "el Guerrero Samurai". Deni: ¡Bueno bueno, dos leyendas se van a enfrentar, El Guerrero Dragón vs El Guerrero Samurai! ¡Qué comience el duelo entre heroeeeeeeeees! Alcetiles: Muéstrame que eres tan fuerte como molón. Eerht: Lo mismo digo. Alcetiles: Electric: Thunder Fist. Eerht: Tate no Shototsu. Ambos ataques, el puñetazo eléctrico de Alcetiles, y el escudo de Eerht, chocan y quedan a la par, para sorpresa de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Impresionante, has aguantado la descarga que condujo el metal. Eerht: En realidad, el mango es de goma, no caeré ante un truco tan viejo. Además, el que debería tener cuidado con la descarga eres tú. Buusutaa Koodo. Dos cables salen del borde del escudo y se enganchan a los brazos de Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¿Eh? Luego, el escudo, a través de los cables devuelve la descarga a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: ¡Ahhhhhh! Eerht: ¿Qué te ha parecido? Alcetiles, un poco churruscado, aprieta los puños y mira a su rival. Alcetiles: Nada mal, tienes talento. Piratas: ¡El Guerrero Samurai-rai-rai, y nadie más! Alcetiles: Pero yo también tengo mis ases ocultos. Electric: Thunder Fist. Eerht: El mismo ataque, pues yo también, Tate no Shototsu. Alcetiles se acerca preparando el puñetazo, pero en el último momento, salta por encima de Eerht que no lo ve ya que el escudo le resta visión, y se agarra a su espalda. Alcetiles: Electric Tick. Y como una garrapata, le pega una fuerte descarga que se potencia debido al metal de la armadura. Eerht: ¡Ahhhhhh! Alcetiles: ¿Ves como no es oro todo lo que reluce? Eerht consigue mantenerse en pie, y levanta el pulgar a su rival. Eerht: Ahí me has pillado, chaval. Piratas: ¡El Guerrero Dragón, es un campeón! Alcetiles: ¿Qué te parecería acabar de un golpe épico? Eerht: ¡Guau! ¡Eso sería la bomba! Alcetiles: Pues prepárate, Accumulation of Electricity. Eerht: Alla voy, Tate no shōtotsu kaiten Mientras Alcetiles empieza a echar chispas por las manos que cada vez se hacen más potentes, Eerht ahora hace girar su escudo mientas se acerca, hasta impactar en el rostro de Alcetiles. Pero este, al mismo tiempo, realiza un último ataque. Alcetiles: Thunder Clap. Mientras Alcetiles es lanzado por la fuerza del golpe, Eerht recibe una fortísima descarga al aplaudirle su rival en la cara. Pasan unos segundos en los que los dos siguen de pie, inmóviles, pero Alcetiles cae de rodillas al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Alcetiles: Tsk. Pero Eerht, cae justo en ese momento de espaldas, mostrando su cara de color azabache debido a la descarga recibida, mientras Alcetiles logra levantar un puño al aire. Deni: ¡Qué... qué... Combate acabamos de presenciar, un duelo de auténticos titanes! Todos los piratas sueltan alguna lagrima mientras corean el nombre del Guerrero Dragón, incluso algunos saltan al campo para ayudar a levantarle, tanto a él, como a su rival. Deni: ¡Esta batalla podría haberla ganado cualquiera, pero, el ganador es... Neves: ¡Silencio! Todo el estadio enmudece tras que su jefe se haya levantado de su asiento. Neves: ¡Vale que animéis a un rival, vale que gane los combates, pero no toleraré que se le trate incluso como una deidad! ¡Aquí vuestro jefe, SOY YO! Ahora llevad a mi hermano y a ese tipo a enfermería, y me da igual su estado, pero combatirá en una hora. Tras esto, tanto él como Xis y Eno, desaparecen por uno de los pasillos que dan a el palco. Deni: Estoooooo..., Alcetiles gana el combate. Capítulo 56: Dos tratos y dos amigos En la enfermería del estadio, los pocos médicos que hay no paran de atender a los heridos, incluyendo a Alcetiles, que despierta de sopetón tras haberse encontrado inconsciente tras su combate. Alcetiles: Agggg... ¿Dónde estoy? Médico: Has despertado. Estas en la enfermería, saliste herido e inconsciente tras tu combate. Alcetiles: A sí, ya recuerdo. ¿Él está bien? Médico: Míralo tú mismo. En la sala hay otras cuatro camillas, entre las que están Ruof y Eerht. Alcetiles: Espero no haberme pasado... Médico: Tranquilo, los otros dos están peor. Otro aspirante los hirió de gravedad. Alcetiles: Uffff. espero no encontrarme con ese tío. Médico: Deberías ir a prepararte. Neves dijo que saldrías en 15 minutos. Alcetiles: ¿Y mis heridas? Médico: Las hemos tratado, no creo que supongan ningún problema, ya que tampoco eran tan graves. Alcetiles: Vale. ¿Dónde está mi traje? Médico: Está en tu vestuario. Al salir de aquí gira a la izquierda y camina hasta que lo veas. Alcetiles: ¿Cuánto se tarda? Médico: 5 minutos, así que date prisa. Alcetiles sale de la sala y se apresura a su vestuario para vestirse y cargar su poder. Mientras, en el vestuario de Bane, suena la pantalla de aviso con los datos, aunque justamente faltan estos. Bane: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y los datos? Bueno, supongo que podré apañármelas. Esto es debido al plan que han llevado momentos antes los hermanos Eno, Xis y Neves. Neves: ¡Esto me esta poniendo de los nervios! ¿Qué... qué me estaba poniendo de los nervios? ¡Ah sí! ¡Me pone de los nervios esto que ha pasado en el último combate! Xis: Hay que acabar con ellos, déjanoslo a mi y a mi división. Eno: Creo que hay un plan mejor, que tal sí... Neves: ¡Perfecto, había pensado algo parecido, pero esto lo supera mil veces! Por fin haces algo a derechas. En el estadio todo el mundo está en silencio, nadie quiere volver a provocar a su jefe, incluso Deni esta revisando su presentación para que sea lo más normalita posible. Deni: Ahora tenemos un combate especial que han organizado dos de nuestros lideres y nuestro jefe. En este combate ambos combatientes se juegan mucho. Que entren al estadio. De un lado sale Alcetiles y del otro Bane. Bane: ¿Con qué tú eres mi siguiente rival? Alcetiles: Pues sí... ¡¡!! ¡¿Bane?! Bane: Sí. ¿Te conozco? Tras quitarse la capucha, Bane reconoce a su compañero. Bane: ¿Qué haces aquí? Me apunte a este torneo para que pudieras huir mientras yo ganaba mi libertad. Alcetiles: Y yo me apunte porque decían que te tenían. Neves: Yo os lo explicaré. Ambos queréis vuestra libertad, ¿verdad? Alcetiles y Bane: Sí. Neves: Pues tenéis dos opciones. Si ganáis el combate, podéis iros. Pero si perdéis, o os unís a nosotros o os matamos. Alcetiles: Espera un momento, esto significa... Bane: ...que o sale uno o el otro, pero no los dos. Neves: Exacto. Es un ultimátum en toda regla, ambos entraron para proteger al otro, pero solo han conseguido firmar la sentencia de muerte de uno de ellos. Ambos se miran con cara de incredulidad, no sabiendo que hacer. Neves: ¡Deni! Deni: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Qué comience el combate! Tras un rato sin hacer nada, hace que Neves se impaciente. Neves: Bueno, si preferís podéis perder los dos. Ante esto, Alcetiles consigue decir algo. Alcetiles: Deberías ganar tú, en parte es culpa mía que te haya pasado esto y muchas cosas más. Bane: Pero yo fui el que quiso huir, además de que si mueres el mundo nunca conocerá la verdad. Deberías ganar tú. Xis: Deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez, no van a atacarse, y tampoco pensábamos dejar marchar a ninguno. Eno: En verdad, creo que será lo mejor, ahora que están desconcentrados. Neves: Si. Pensaba que el chaval no quería tener nada que ver con su capitán por alguna trifulca, pero no parece tener odio hacía él. Xis, es tu turno. Xis: De acuerdo. Mi división y el resto de los presentes,... ¡¡¡Preparaos para la batalla!!! Ante esto Alcetiles y Bane reaccionan, viendo a su alrededor una gran multitud de piratas con armas de todo tipo. Xis: ¡Aquí está uno de los mayores poderes de nuestra banda, la especialidad de la sexta división, los ataque a gran escala! Si algo hemos aprendido de vuestros combates es que no sois unos cualquieras, incluso el chaval, que ha derrotado a dos de nuestros jefes más sanguinarios. Alcetiles: ¿Tú les hiciste esas heridas a los dos que vi en enfermería? Bane: Lo más probable es que sí. Alcetiles: ¡Guau, no sabia que podías ser así de fuerte! Xis: Atentos a lo que se os viene encima, séptima división, ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! Un montón de balas salen disparadas desde todas direcciones. Alcetiles, cubre con su cuerpo a Bane para cubrirle del ataque. Alcetiles: Body Absorb. Xis: Primera división, mangueras abiertas. Antes de impactar las balas, Alcetiles recibe un manguerazo de agua salada, lo que le impide usar su poder con normalidad, recibiendo el impacto de varias de las balas. Bane: ¡NO! ¡Debería haber sido yo! Xis: ¡Qué patético, defender a alguien que le quiso abandonar! Jajajaja. Alcetiles: Te equivocas, le acabo de demostrar que no tiene porque abandonarme. Bane ante esta frase, levanta la vista viendo como sangra su compañero mientras mantiene su sonrisa. Alcetiles: ¡¡¡Porque yo le protegeré con mi vida si hace falta!!! Bane no puede evitar empezar a llorar, no por la frase de su compañero, sino por haber llegado a dudar de él con todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Entonces se le pasan por la cabeza varios instantes de su pasado, como cuando perdió dos de sus dedos, cuando le hicieron sus cicatrices en los ojos, cuando se comió la fruta del diablo, y como su amigo estuvo a su lado para consolarle. Xis: Que bonito... ¡Morid de una vez, miserables! Capítulo 57: ¿Combate final? Varios piratas con espadas o guantes de boxeo se posicionan de forma que rodeen a sus dos enemigos. Xis: Segunda y cuarta división. ¡Atacad! Alcetiles: No las he parado todas, pero si he absorbido algo de energía. Kinetics: Bouncing Ball. Alcetiles va eliminando enemigos con varias liberaciones de energía, pero Xis está preparado para todas las situaciones. Xis: ¡Tercera división, muro de escudos! Toda la tercera división hace una barrera por donde está la trayectoria de Alcetiles, pero este no se amedranta. Alcetiles: ¡Eso no me detendrá! Electric Fist: Link Current. Tras golpear los escudos con su puño imbuidos en corriente eléctrica, los piratas que lo sostienen reciben una fuerte descarga ya que los mangos de estos no son de goma, como el de su líder. Xis: Tsk. Cuarta división, traigan las jaurías y bandadas. Un montón de piratas hacen silbar sus silbatos, lo que hace que lobos, pájaros, lagartos y hasta varias tortugas y pingüinos ataquen al enemigo. Alcetiles: ¿Otra vez animales? Electric Field. Alcetiles activa su campo eléctrico, lo que hace que todos los animales caigan paralizados, pero Xis ya contaba con este ataque. Xis: Todas las mangueras de la primera división. ¡AGUA! Alcetiles no ve venir el ataque, el agua atraviesa el campo, lo que al impactar hace que este reciba una fuerte descarga a parte de debilitarse. Xis: ¡Ya está! Admito que eres bueno, has acabado con cuatro divisiones. Pero ha llegado tu hora. Bane: ¿Eso crees? Bane está de pie, desafiante ante el líder de la sexta división. Xis: Si que lo creo, las divisiones que quedan atacan a distancia, y tú solo puedes atacar a objetivos cercanos. Bane: Sí, eso crees. Puppets: Shots. Dos miembros de la séptima división fríen a disparos a Xis ante la atónita mirada de todos. Eno: ¿Qué ha pasado? Neves: ¡Traición! Bane: No es traición cuando actúan en contra de su voluntad. Puppets: Shots. Los dos francotiradores, que están bajo el poder de Bane, acaban con el resto de su propia división. Neves: ¡ARGGGGGG! ¡Eres otro usuario! Bane: Así es, y no volveré a temer usar mi poder. ¡¡¡Por qué me ayudará a convertirme en un gran pirata y proteger a las personas que me importan!!! Neves: ¡Acabaré con voso... Eno: Neves, se que crees que soy un debilucho, pero en esta ocasión tú estas en completa desventaja, así que deja que me ocupe de esos dos usuarios. Al fin y al cabo, me especializo en eso. Tras esto el hermano pequeño no deja hablar al mayor y se lanza al campo de batalla. Eno: Marine Chain of Thorns. Bane: ¡Alcetiles, esquívalo, seguramente es de kairoseki! Ambos consiguen esquivar las cadenas, pero Eno tiene más trucos preparados. Eno: Rain of Water Balloons. Bane: Flight of Flies. Bane consigue romper todos los globos que Eno les lanza, lo que deja vía libre a Alcetiles para atacar. Alcetiles: Electric and Kinetic: Electric Gun. Un ataque cargado de energía eléctrica y cinética deja fuera de combate a Eno tras impactarle en la cara. Alcetiles: Ya solo queda... Bane: ...el jefe. Neves: Sabía que no estaría a la altura. Solo me queda un último recurso. Del bolsillo saca un silbato, que a pesar que hace sonar, no se percibe sonido alguno. Bane: ¿Tiene que pasar algo? De repente, la base de la arena se quiebra, saltando en pedazos por los aires. Alcetiles: ¿Y esto? Bane: ¿Lo ha hecho explotar? Neves: Nada de eso. Esto es obra del combatiente más fuerte de la cuarta división. Capítulo 58: Piratas Fulgor vs Piratas Mata Novatos Tras la destrucción del campo de batalla, Alcetiles y Bane han conseguido aterrizar en los escombros que han quedado flotando en el agua. Alcetiles: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Neves: Verás, nuestra banda actúa atacando a los piratas que llegan a las 7 primeras islas de Grand Line, y claro, hay veces que encontramos bandas con varios barcos. Por ello, tenemos a un individuo que es capaz de hundir una flota como si de pequeñas astillas se trataran. ¡Penguin Emperor! Del centro del estadio aparece un pingüino de tamaño XXL, que mira con fiereza a los dos piratas. Neves: Cuando le llamamos es para comer, por eso os mira así. Bane: No me digas que... Neves: Exacto. Hora de Comer. Penguin: ¡Ñammmmmmm! Alcetiles: ¡Esquívalo! Casi justo cuando el pingüino iba a zarpárselos, Alcetiles y Bane saltan a otros escombros cercanos. Bane: ¡Ese bicho es peligroso! Neves: Dual Shot. Neves dispara dos balas directas hacia Bane, pero Alcetiles se pone en medio. Alcetiles: Body Absorb. Y con esto bloquea el ataque protegiendo a su camarada. Alcetiles: ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Bane: ¿Yo por el pájaro y tú por el tío? Alcetiles: (Asiente) Bane: Vamos allá. Neves: Penguin. Pico Taladro. Bane: Launch. El pico del pingüino impacta y pasa sin complicaciones el ataque del Novato. Pero este esquiva también el ataque de su rival. Neves: Tri-Shot. Sacando otra pistola del bolsillo, dispara tres balas a Alcetiles. Alcetiles: Body Absorb. Y este absorbe toda la energía de estas. Alcetiles: ¿No aprendes? ¡Así solo me refuerzas, tojajaja! Neves: Tsk, tendre que usarlo todo. Y de su espalda saca una pistola con siete cañones. Neves: Y que sepas, esta usa balas de kairoseki. Alcetiles: Acabas de delatar tu ataque... Neves: ¿Eh... de qué eran las balas? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Son de plomo! Alcetiles: ¡¡¡Para plomo tú!!! Neves: Bueno, da igual que lo sepas, aun así vas a quedar hecho un colador. Lucky Seven. Alcetiles: Primero a ver si me pillas. Kinetics: Pinball. Mientras que Neves dispara a diestro y siniestro, Alcetiles libera energía y se mueve a gran velocidad aprovechando las paredes para impulsarse. Bane: Flight of Flies Penguin: Ñammmmmmm Penguin debido a su enorme cuerpo, se come una de las dos varillas de Bane. Bane: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se come! ¿? Penguin se ha quedado inmóvil, como si algo le impidiera moverse. Bane: ¿No será que...? Puppet: Clap. Y el pingüino se pone a aplaudir. Bane: No era lo que tenía pensado, pero creo que tengo una idea para acabar con todo esto de una vez. Mientras, Neves se esta quedando sin munición y Alcetiles sin energía. Neves: ¡Agggg! Estoy sin plomo. Alcetiles: Yo igual. Bane: Oye tú. Neves: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Penguin no ha acabado contigo aún? Bane: No. Pero me ha caido bien. Del agua sale Penguin, lo que alivia a Neves que se veía teniendo que atacar a esos dos sin sus armas. Neves: ¡Penguin, no alarguemos esto más! ¡'Plumas de acero'! Penguin se queda quieto, sin hacer nada. Neves: ¿No me has oido? ¡Ataca! Penguin sigue sin moverse. Bane: Ya le has oído, ataca. De repente Penguin se da la vueltay empieza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras se acerca a su dueño. Neves: ¿Qué haces? ¡Da la vuelta! ¡No te acerques! ¡¡¡No te acer...!!! Pero es tarde, Penguin arremete contra este y lo deja fuera de combate tras el fortísimo golpe, lo que deja K.O. también al animal, que escupe la varilla que se comió. Bane: ¡Ya lo dicen, una mascota es una gran responsabilidad, y no hay que dejar que se te heche encima! Alcetiles: Tus chistes son horribles... Bane: Ya... Capítulo 59: Botín de guerra Tras haber vencido a todos los Piratas Mata Novatos, Alcetiles y Bane corren al puerto para irse con rumbo al East Blue, pero ven los siete barcos de cada división y tienen una idea. Alcetiles: Ahora que somos piratas, podemos coger lo que queramos. ¿No? Bane: Sí. ¿Saqueamos los barcos? Alcetiles: Como me conoces. Yo me ocupo de cuatro y tu de tres. Bane: Vale. Tras entrar en el primer barco cada uno, no encuentran nada que valga la pena menos comida, ya que ellos están desprovistos de esta. Pero al llegar al camarote del capitán encuentran algo muy valioso. Alcetiles: ¡Madre... Bane: ...mía! Alcetiles: Tal vez... Bane: ...en los otros... Alcetiles y Bane: ...haya más. Y tras recorrer todos los barcos, vuelven a reunirse en su velero. Alcetiles: ¿Qué has encontrado? Bane: Comida. ¿Y tú? Alcetiles: También. Pero tengo algo más. Bane: Yo también. Y poniendo tres Eternal Pose sobre la mesa hace un gesto para fardar. Bane: ¡BUM! Alcetiles: No está mal, no está mal. Pero creo que te gano. Y poniendo cuatro Eternal Pose sobre la mesa también hace lo mismo pero más fanfarrón todavía. Alcetiles: ¡BAM, QUÉ! Bane: Muy bien, te diste cuenta. Estos son lps Eternal Pose que utilizaban para atacar a los piratas que atacaban en las primeras siete islas de Paraíso. Alcetiles: Pues creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Cómo llegamos al East Blue? Bane: Según el mapa hay que ir hacia el noroeste hasta ver el Red Line y luego seguirlo hacia el este. Alcetiles: ¡Pues rumbo y a toda vela! Tras haber navegado un rato llegan al Red Line y toman hacia el este, hasta llegar a una zona con dos faros. Alcetiles: Que tranquilo esto. Bane: Eso de ahí es la Reverse Mountain, que une los cuatro grandes mares con el Grand Line. Alcetiles: Cuando volvamos del East Blue hay que pasar por ahí, tiene que ser una pasada. Bane: Bueno. ¿Seguimos? Alcetiles: Espera, quiero comprobar algo. Tras mirar en los dos faros y comprobar que están vacíos, se le ocurre algo. Alcetiles: Oye, creo que voy a dejar los Eteral Pose en este faro. Bane: ¿Por qué? Alcetiles: Porque así nos obligamos a volver por nuestro primer botín de nuestra vida pirata, y no volveremos hasta hacernos más fuertes. Bane no lo duda, da una palmada al hombro de Bane mientras se muestra sonriente, cosa que es bastante inusual. Bane: Pues que así sea, por algo tú eres el capitan. Alcetiles: Prefiero que me llames Cap. Bane: ¿Cap? Alcetiles: Sí, la abreviatura de captain. Bane: Ahhhh. Pues vamonos. De repente se oye un choque y se produce una fuerte sacudida en el agua mientras aparece una ballena descomunal. Bane: ¡Vamonos, pero vamonos ya! Alcetiles: ¡En un día nos han atacado más seres marinos que en toda nuestra vida! Kinetic: Flying Boat. Y mientras salen volando rumbo al Calm Belt y luego al East Blue. ---- Alcetiles: Paamos el Calm Belt sin muchas complicaciones y estuvimos navegando entre islas haciendonos pasar por Marines de incognito mientras investigabamos por bandas de piratas para que Bane practicará su poder.Luego nos encontramos con Nekofukuro y el resto ya lo sabéis. Y esa es la historia de como comenzo la banda. Todos están alucinados con como fue el comienzo, sobretodo porque Bane quiso abandonarla. Pero hay alguien que está enfadada por algo. Ora: ¡Teníais un barco especial de la Marina, perfecto para infiltraciones! ¿Dónde está? Alcetiles: Lo dejamos en Isla Pain, no me di cuenta. Ora suspira, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Ora: Bueno. Al menos tenemos los Eternal Pose. Crocus: Aquí tenéis. Crocus trae las brújulas y se las da a la navegante, que ha saltado del barco para recogerlos. Crocus: He encontrado también un Log Pose viejo mientras buscaba los otros, os hara falta. Ora: Muchas gracias. Tras subir al barco, pone los Eternal Pose en el suelo. Alcetiles: Bueno... ¿Por que camino vamos? Niya: ¡Yo quiero ir hacia Whiskey Peak! Hay una isla cercana que es famosa por su medicina. Koa: Mmm, Isla Harley, suena bien. Ora: Pues a mí me atrae el Reino de Otom, dicen ue el nombre era de un reino antiguo que navegaba de una forma poco común. Nekofukuro: Yo también quiero ir ahí, allí se puede practicar el camuflaje. Bane: Pues a mi también me gustaría ir. Alcetiles: Pues decidido. ¡Iremos al Reino de Otom! Niya: Jo... Alcetiles: Tranquila, te juro que en algún momento de nuestra aventura iremos a ese sitio que quieres ver. Niya: ¡Gracias cap! Alcetiles: ¡A toda vela, rumbo a una nueva aventura! Mientras se alejan, Crocus y Laboon ven como el barco desaparece en el horizonte. 200px Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516